Initial D Kc Fujiwara
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: XD If you want to know you have to read! Fem!Takumi XD.
1. Let's buy a car!

**Hi sorry I just had to rewrite this. I don't own Initial D.**

* * *

Mount Akina Gunma preferred.

A purple car was speeding the brand wasn't on sail anywhere. It was speeding past drifting like a pro.

* * *

City Gunma prefecture. High school.

''1.3mil yen for a '91 model. That expensive i like the color but it's just to much! I guess i'll give up on the Silvia and look for an 8-six that has more realism to it. At any rate, the cars gotta a fr.. Hay Kc are you listening?'' said a boy of 17 with black hair in a bowl cut you couldn't say he was hot to a girl with long fire red hair and one sea green eye and the other was sea blue.

''I hear you! So how much is that 8-six?'' Kc asked not really paying any mind he just wasn't at her level when it come's to cars.

''You can find them about 300k yen but that with out insurance though.'' said the boy.

''So how much you got?'' Kc asked bored.

''A bit over 50k yen.'' said the boy.

''You have a long way away then.'' Kc said still bored.

''AHHH isn't there some way to earn money fast!?'' yelled the boy. ''At the gas stand we'er working at now, even if we work hard all summer it'll still be best about 120k yen!'' said the boy.

''You two work part-time?'' asked a voice from behind. (If you want to know the back round read the manga as I can't spell it right.) ''Kc and company.'' said the voice that belonged to a girl with short light brown hair. ''Don't go all quite is it so odd for me to talk to you.? You get about 120k yen for a month how many day's do you work?''

''Full work 5 or 6 time's a week.'' Kc said a bit annoyed.

''You work that much!? All that work and just 120k!?'' yelled the girl her eye's going wide.

''Just? Well that about normal.'' Kc said even more annoyed.

''Part-time work for high school doesn't pay much.'' said the boy.

''I didn't know that I don't have one. Well good luck.'' said the girl before leaving Kc glared.

''It's bin a year since I've talked to Mogi Natsuki and I still hate her!'' Kc said annoyed.

''Kc you 14 right, I know we've been friend's for 3 years, I know but it never stop's to annoy me!'' said the boy only for said friend to smirk.

''Yes I'm 14.'' Kc said still bored. ''There was this problem and she hated me for putting her boyfriend in the hospitable.

''You've always been like that. Normally, you just stare of into space looking sleepy but. Then you just snap and it's like you change.'' He said.

''No i'm like that half the time I just lose control.'' Kc said. ''Stop reading that when your walking!''

''OOH this 8-six might be good!'' said the boy as they walked to there job. ''Say Kc, why don't we combine our money and get an 8-six together? If we combine our wages we should have enof.''

''Why are you that despite to by a car? You family's got a car why not barrow that?'' Kc said annoyed.

''You don't get my pain do you!?'' he said making Kc sigh.

''I have a grate car only because I fucking mad the dame thing!'' Kc said.

''I know and it's a sweat ride! But I can build one from the junk yard like you!'' said the boy.

''So why do you go to the mount pass?'' Kc asked.

''Isn't it obvious? Attacking the corners!'' said the boy.

''That fun?'' Kc asked acting like she didn't know.

''I don't get you some time's Kc!'' said the boy making Kc laugh.

''I'm kidding.'' Kc said laughing.

''I still don't know how you have a drivers licenses your still only 14!'' said the boy, and Kc just put her finger to her lips, he just sighed.

''Let play before work.'' the boy said pointing at the arcade. ( I wish I could got to an arcade)

''Ok.'' Kc said.

''A game and a car are totally diffident!'' said the boy annoyed he lost again.

* * *

At the gas stand.

''Hay Kc about what we talked about earlier, let's by an 8-six!'' said the boy.

''You two aiming for an 8-six, that's some good taste.'' said a man with buzz-cut black hair.

''Right, right you think so two Iketani-sempai! Hay did you hear the Kc!'' said the boy.

''I have one at home my dad works on.'' Kc said bored.

''Are you serious Kc do you want to drink gasoline or some thing.'' said Iketani holding a gas pump to Kc's mouth.

''Why the hell didn't you tell me!'' the boy said. ''If I can get an 8-six can I join you team Iketani-sempai?' I've been looking up to you. To the Akina speed stars.''

''Since it's Saturday, everyone should be gathering at Akina tonight. Why don't you two come along?'' Iketani asked.

''I don't have a car.'' said the boy.

''I'll give both of you a lift.'' said Iketani.

''In your S13 Silvia!? Where going, where going I'm so going. What about you Kc?'' asked the boy.

''I have to tell my dad i'm coming.'' Kc said.

* * *

After hours.

''By where off. Iketani-sempai!'' said the boy.

''Ah, I'll pick you up at the bus stop at 8 o'clock.'' said Iketani.

''So you like it to. which mountain are you going to?'' asked there boss.

''Boss mount Akina is the only place to go driving at around here! Our team dose clam to be the fastest on mount Akina.'' said Iketani.

''There are plenty of driver claiming to be the fastest on Akina. When I was still driving around here there was someone who was all of the locals called the fastest on mount Akina-'' said there boss.

''Sorry boss you're not going to say 'and that was me' or something like that are you?''Iketani asked lighting a cigarette.

''No, idiot, there really was a legendary driver. And he's still driving mount Akina!'' said there boss.

''Hay how do you know it's not a girl?'' Kc asked annoyed making the boy sigh and the other to stare, but ignored her.

''Still? I know most of the drivers on mount Akina and there's nobody that age.'' Iketani said.

''Well sorry for being old!'' said the old man smoking his cigarette.

''Ah, No. I didn't mean that!'' Iketani said waving his arms wildly.

''It's just that he doesn't drive at the same time as you guy's, cause now in day's he runs a tofu-shop.'' said there boss.

''EEEEh!?'' Iketani said '_The legendary driver is a tofu vendor?' _where Iketani's thoughts.

''He delivers tofu to the hotel at the lake at 4 am and such time's. The speed when he returns to the base of the mountain with the empty car is worth seeing, it's really something special. Since it's for business, he has to drive every day even if it's raining or snowing. It's a mater of experience. On munt Akina, he knows every little stain on the asphalt. I could bet 10mil, even if you guy's drove your new cars all out downhill you wouldn't stand a chance against him. mount Akina's fastest is the tofu vendor!'' said there boss.

''Would you really bet 10mil, boss?'' asked Iketani.

''1mil I would bet.'' said there boss.

''Really?'' asked Iketani.

''100k and that's true!'' said there boss.

''Boss.'' Iketani said before he and the other two left there own way.

* * *

At home.

''I'm out.'' Kc said before she left.

''Going out?'' her dad asked.

''Ya I'm going to see the speed stars tho I really doubt there that good.'' Kc said.

''What and where you go is your bigness, but i'll wake you up in the morning.'' said there dad.

''I know that of and if your going out could you pick up some oil, and I need some screws.'' Kc said leaving before he could say anything.

* * *

In the car.

''Cool it's like a role a coaster!'' Kc said.

''Anyone else would be scarred and puke or something.'' Iketani said.

Mount Akina peak.

''Dame Itsuki your scarred of that!'' Kc said laughing.

''Oh shut up!'' Itsuki said annoyed at the laughing girl.

* * *

''Yes Fujiwara tofu. you why all of a sudden ?'' said Kc's dad.

''I don't have any particular business just came to think of you and wanted to know how you where doing.?'' said boss.

''I'm the same as always. Well it seems your doing well. I ran into you on your way home from delivery the other day. You mustn't have realized it was me since I signaled and you ignored me.'' said boss.

''Ah you're wrong that wasn't me.'' said Kc's dad.

''Hell it wasn't that was decently your driving stile!'' said boss.

''Well you see I wasn't driving it the one delivering tofu to the lakeside hotel is my kid Kc.'' Kc's dad said.

''WHAT!?'' yelled boss. ''Since when!?''

''5 years ago.'' said Kc's dad.

''Every day?'' asked boss.

''Every day.'' said Kc's dad.

* * *

Back on mount Akina. Some cars where driving up.

''Haven't seen those guy's before.'' said Iketani.

''Must be an outsider team.'' said the guy next to Iketani. '_That sticker.'_ the one's in the new cars got out. One was blond guy who came out of the yellow car. and another who was a little taller with black hair who came out of the white car. They all came out.

''We come from mount Akagi, and are members of the Akagi red-suns. Sorry for going strait to business, but if you're street racers, could you tell us who the fastest team on mount Akina?

* * *

**Hi R&R if you liked it!**


	2. ch2

Hi

* * *

_Flash back on..._

_''We come from mount Akagi, and are members of the Akagi red-suns. Sorry for going strait to business, but if you're street racers, could you tell us who the fastest team on mount Akina?_

_Flash back off!_

* * *

Back at the Fujiwara house Kc's dad was still on the phone.

''Isn't your kid only 14! Five years ago that's. You let her drive since she was 9!?'' Yelled boss. ''What'd you do if somebody found out!? I can't be leave you, you idiot!'' yelled boss.

''Why would they early morning's and in the country side. There where some close call's but now she has a license, how she got it I have no clue but what dose that matter?'' said Kc's dad letting out some of the smoke from his cigarette.

''Mooooron!'' yelled boss.

* * *

Back with Kc.

''Tell them.'' said the blond guy with the yellow car.

''Ok.'' said the guy next to him. ''I'd like you to hear us out. We all. Well. We've created teams like this since we enjoy driving but. If you keep racing with just the locals, it get's habitual. To improve your level, you really should have exchanges with out side teams and get some new stimulus every once and a wile. You make new friends, and you can exchange information too. So I have a suggestion; how about an exchange meeting with our team next Saturday? Here on Mt. Akina. We begin by driving around a bit, and in the end each select a representative and have a time-attack uphill and downhill, No fuss about wining or losing or anything. Since it's all about team friend ship. What do you say.'' Said the man.

''If you put it like that. Why not.'' said Iketani.

''That settles it then! We'll take the opportunity to practice today, then. Take care of your driving manners.'' said the man as he and his team got in there cars, As did the other team.

''Don't be nervous, we're going out too. Let's show them the level of Mt. Akina's racers! Here on Akina we have advantage, knowing the rode! We'll show them!'' said on of them speed stars.

''Don'y be fooled.'' said Iketani.

''Iketani-sempai.'' said Itsuki.

''They came to show how fast they are. But as a local, I'm not going letting them make fun of me. So let's see how good the Takashi brothers, supposedly fastest on Akagi, drive.'' said Iketani making Kc stare but stayed cool and calm as always, unlike Itsuki.

''Takashi brothers!?'' yelled Itsuki making Kc sigh annoyed.

''You remember there were two RX-7S? They're way famous street-racers. They've even been in magazines. There're known as *The Rotary Brothers*! This it the first time I've seen them for real myself!'' said Iketani.

''Iketani-sempai! What about us!?'' said Itsuki.

''Sorry but I won't have anyone in the naviseat when I drive for real! Wait here, I'll pick you up after words!'' said Iketani as he got in his S13 and drove of.

''Aw man! This is two sad. Why are we the only one's without a car at a time like this?'' asked Itsuki.

''Speak for your self.'' Kc said annoyed.

''Kc do you of all people not feel anything? Doesn't your blood stir when you hear that full throttle sound!?'' Itsuki asked.

''No at the moment I feel bored. Tho that might just because I don't have my car at the moment. I don't get vary pumped up watching.'' Kc said. ''Itsuki I've never raced anyone but I'm telling you nothing beat's driving the car to it's limit seeing how close you can get to the edge without crashing, now that's blood boiling!'' Kc said.

* * *

With the brothers.

''What do you think bro?'' asked Keisuke, Keisuke is blond and has the yellow FD3S.

''Just trash! Even the second rate's could win this easily. There's no reason to send our best next week. I'll pass'' said Ryousuke, Ryosuke had short black hair and has the white and black FD3S.

''If your not coming, I guess I'll pass too, bro.'' said Keisuke.

''No you race.'' said Ryousuke.

''Why?'' asked Keisuke.

''For now we've gotta set a course record the locals can't beat no mater how many years they try. Otherwise the name of the Akagi red suns and the Takahashi brothers won't become a legend. First, we two claim all the course records in this purefrcture. Eventually we do the same in Saitama, Kanagawa, Tokyo, and Chiba. And retire as legendary street racers leaving records in the entire Kantou area. That's the Red Suns fastest in Kantou project!'' said Ryousuke.

* * *

With Iketani in his S13.

_'There're fast! Even going all out, I can't catch up with even one of them close!' _

A few hours later.

Those guy's are incredible! There's just something different. I tried to watch there techniques from behind but couldn't keep up. I'd heard the level was high at Akagi but I never thought it was that high. It's such a shock to be beaten at our home ground.'' said one of the Speed stars moping.''They've spent money on there cars too. We just can't go against the Red Suns, Iketani!'' Kc was annoyed it didn't cost her more then 70$ for her cars mod's. (But then again the car it's self cost all in all it cost. 170$ as she built it from scratch!)

''But we can't run away on our home ground. We agreed so we'll have to do it.'' said Iketani. ''It's getting late today let's meet up some where tomorrow. Get in Itsuki, Kc. We're leaving.'' Iketani added.

* * *

In the car.

''Among street racers. most hate to losing! A lot of pride. Anybody would think them self's pretty fast. We're no different, I guess. When it come's to racing you get all serous.'' said Iketani. ''Generally, there's nothing as pathetic as losing to outsiders on a Mountain your're familiar with. Locals don't lose to outsiders no matter what. It's like law of street racers. If you two start racing you'll under stand my feeling's eventually.''

''IT just seems like sore losers to me, if I race it going to be for fun or my dad mad a deal with me.'' Kc said.

* * *

With the red suns a few hours later.

''Don't see Ryousuke-san's FD.'' said a member of the red suns to Keisuke.

''Bro left long ago. We've been racing quit a while. I'm running out of gas. What's the time?'' asked Keisuke.

''Just before 4am. About time to with draw, then.'' Keisuke said.

* * *

With Keisuke in his was racing and was in the lead.

_'Can't keep up if I drive seriously? They still need practice. Ah well, Guess I'll slow down a bit and let them catch up. Someone's coming. Which one?"_A purple car was gaining fast. _'No. That's not one of our cars. Who is it!? What the hell!? It's to dark to tell what model it is. Looks like a small car. Well just grate! I'll get him of my back mirror before the second corner!'_

Both cars drifting. Purple car keeping up.

''!''

_'What the hell kind of car is that!?" _Purple car right next to him there on strait away. Yellow car pulling a head purple cars not fare behind right at the bumper! _'Gah! I can't shake him off! Is this a night mare or something? Tailed by an un identified car!? This can't be fucking happening! I'm the second best in the Akagi Red Suns! _Purple pulling a head! '_Doesn't this guy know the coerce!? If he doesn't slow down in this corner He'll end up in the bottom of the valley! This loose right turn is followed by a sharp left! Didn't I tell you!'_ Keisuke yelled the last parts. As purple cars go's right.

''It's to late, the centrifugal force is pushing his behind out!'' Keisuke said. '_He came too fast! There's no room left to slow down and straighten out! _''Not a pleasant sight!'' '_What!' _Purple car drift's perfectly to the right then left! _'Inertia drift!' _Keisuke stopped his car. '_I can't be leave it. Did I see a ghost of a street racer who died on Mount Akina or something? The countering from the first right was a feint to set up his position for the following left. Such a perfect super-drift I can feel it in my stomach. Even in the Red Suns only bro could master a technique like that.' _

Out side his car.

''What was that?'' said a man to the right.

''That can't have been a real car!'' said the man on the left.

''My pride's been shredded a mountain-tuned latest model FD losing to an unknown car!'' Keisuke said.

* * *

HI


	3. Ch 3

**Hi hope you like me no own Initial D!**

* * *

Fujiwara house.

''Kc! How long are you going to sleep? Get up, phone for you!'' called Kc's dad Bunta.

''Who is it!?'' Kc yelled. ''Just Itsuki Right?'' Kc added.

''Just get up already!'' yelled Bunta, Kc walked down.

''Ya it's me.'' Kc said.

''Hay Kc just thought you'd like a heads up on the new scrap's I'm getting.'' said an old man on the other end making Kc grin.

''I'll be there!'' Kc said.

* * *

Out side the Fujiwara tofu shop. Iketani was looking at the purple car.'_No mistaking it. That's the car never seen this model. I finally found it the tofu vendor.'_

''Is this it? The fastest downhill machine boss mentioned.'' said Iketani and next to the purple car was an 8-six. '_I wonder how much power it has? Man it's a nice ride never seen a car like this it looks like mustang but a little bigger and the inside is wow cool! The car is purple and black with a ting of red when the light hit's it just right. I'd like to see under the hood!' _Thought Iketani staring starry eyed at the car.

''Huh? Iketani!'' Kc said.

''Ah Kc! What are you doing here? Could it be this is your house!?'' Iketani said.

''Ant I lucky I got a ride thanks to, Iketani. But Iketani what were you doing there?'' Kc said.

''Well uh. I just had an errand in the neighborhood.'' said Iketani.

''The kid's these day's can't lie to save there life!'' Kc said shacking her head.

''Hay! I'm older then you!'' Iketani said annoyed.

''Age wise but didn't you know girl's much-or faster then guy's?'' Kc said shaking her head again. ''You where there to cheek out the rumor boss told us right? Really your so easy to tell, it's sad really.''

''Oi!'' Iketani said annoyed. ''Buy the way that purple car what kind of car?''

''Oh it was built from scrap's in the junk yard.'' Kc said.

''Oh it not a good at it looks then?'' Iketani said.

''Are you kidding me just be cause it didn't cost as much as your fancy car doesn't mean it crap!'' Kc said annoyed.

* * *

At the gas Stanton.

''You have such a nice ride like that!'' Itsuki said. ''I new you had a nice ride but I didn't think it was that nice! Kc over here.''

''What is it Itsuki?'' Kc asked.

''Can you drive it next Saturday?'' Itsuki asked.

''Why?'' Kc asked bored.

''Isn't it obvious? So we can go watch the race next Saturday between the speed stars and the red suns, of course!'' Itsuki said. ''I've been totally into the street racing world ever since what hapined yesterday! Don't you want to see the Takahashi brother in actuation too!?''

''No, not really.'' Kc said thinking about what hapined around 4am and trying not to laugh.

''How can you say that!?'' said Itsuki choking Kc. ''I'm asking you so nicely!''

''Nicely your choking me!'' Kc said only to be ignored.

''What sort of friend are you!? So pleas i'm on my knees just this once let go in that car!?'' Itsuki said.

''Oi, what are you two sneaking off to talk about!? There's costumers!'' Iketani yelled.

''Sorry!'' Kc.

''Hai!'' Itsuki ''I'm counting on you Kc!''

* * *

Later that night with Iketani. He was changing his tiers.

''Hay putting on new tiers?'' asked a shoulder black haired man. ''Danlop formula RSV? Aren't we the spender, these must have cost a lot.''

''My old crappy tiers just wouldn't do. Have to improve my time every little bit, even if it's just higher grip tiers. I changed my brake pads too! Brake's are what counts, racing downhill.'' Iketani said.

''So your're really doing it. Iketani.''

''Ya I'll take the downhill. I'll attack Akina's downhill like my life depended on it.'' Iketani said.

''Don't push your self! The downhill's scary, one miss and it could kill you.''

''I know that. I know, but I have to push myself a little. I have my pride as a local, don't I?'' Iketani said.

* * *

Mt. Akina as an S13 was speeding. _'This is hard! Slow bends I didn't even think of corners before. Are changing into terrifying corners! I'm learning how hard the downhill is all over again! Akina's once familiar corners are baring there fangs like a hole new Mountain!'  
_

A little after the run.

''How's it going Iketani?''

''Been changing the setting's. It's hopeless I'm just not getting anywhere!'' Iketani said.

''Oh and it's here again, the RX7 from the Red Suns.''

''The FD? That's the younger Takahashi brother Keisuke. He's shown up every night since then. I don't get it. A driver with that level technique. Traning that intensively.'' Iketani said.

* * *

With the yellow FD. It was speeding down.

''Cool!''

''And fast!''

''That FD-3S is a creature of it's own!''

In side the FD. '_It's not here today either that car! Maybe it wasn't a local driver no it had to be. That guy was way familiar with Mt. Akina. That's my street-racer instinct. I want to meat him again! I won't calm down in till I get my revenge! Show your self ghost of Akina! I don't care about the speed-stars small fries! Your the one I'm here for!_' Where Keisuke's thought's.

* * *

At the gas Stanton. _  
_

''Thank you vary much!'' Kc said bowing her head barley an inch.

''I've been thinking Iketani, Kc doesn't like watching racing as much as we do.'' Itsuki said.

''Let's get her to watch a few videos then.'' Iketani said '_I can see why she's to young she'd probably annoyed about not being able to drive.' _(How vary wrong he is XP)

''Hay Kc do do you know what a drift is?'' Itsuki asked.

''I know what it is.'' Kc said bored reading her manga.

''Then ex plane.'' Iketani said.

''Well in the corner then you let the front wheels slide out- wards so the corner doesn't go to much in-words, right like this.'' Kc said still bored but showed with her hands.

''HUH!'' both guy's said then burst out laughing.

''Spare me Kc! Letting the front slide is called under-steering, it's the most un cool thing to do!'' Iketani said.

''Un cool? If it win's the race it's good enof or are you just picky?'' Kc said only to fall on def ears. '_The one who doesn't get it, Iketani is you! During a drift, your car is basically under-steered. That was an incredibly advanced answer only someone who's mastered the 4 wheel drive could give! She'd really something!" _Just then a Yellow FD rolled in.

''Welcome!'' Iketani said. _'Akagi Red suns'_

''High octane. Fill'er up.'' Keisuke said making Kc look up from her manga as she washed the car and put gas in.

''Oh Mr. Keisuke could I see under the hood some time?'' Kc asked making Keisuke look at her.

''I have time you can look.'' Keisuke said not really knowing why he said that.

''Really?'' Kc asked only for him to nod and get out of the car, he opened the hood and Kc grinned.

''Dedicated aren't we?'' Iketani said. ''Mr. costumer.'' making Keisuke look at him and then at the S13.

''I knew I'd seen that S13 some where. So it Speed-stars. Might I ask some thing? You've probably heard of it. There's a ghost on Mt. Akina, right? The ghost of a monstrously unknown purple car!'' Keisuke said back in his car making Kc grin. _'It doesn't .' _Kc thought giggling.

''Pleas stop joking around Mr. costumer.'' Iketani said.

''Well, I was joking about the ghost, but it was a purple and black unknown car. The inside of the car must be an outrageous monster. There's no way a local can't know about a car like that.'' Keisuke said making Kc smile.

''What are you saying?'' Iketani said.

''So your playing ignorant. Vary well. If it's your secret weapon for the exchange next Saturday then that's fine by me! Tell the driver of the car. I lost before Because I wasn't ready and didn't know the coerce! I won't lose twice to the same opponent.'' Keisuke said making Kc have a vary un noticeable smirk.

''Thank you vary much come again!'' Kc said bowing barely an inch. '_Takahashi Keisuke lost!? But that's. I don't know any purple car like that!'_ Iketani thought but then looked a Kc who turned. '_It can't be! But the purple car over at Kc's was just like he said! So the boss wasn't making it up! There really is a racer that's still the fastest!'_

''Hay Kc, Iketani and that Red Suns guy in the FD where talking about something right? Did you her what they where saying?'' Itsuki asked.

''Nope.'' Kc did but he was a blabber mouth.

''Nether did I.'' Itsuki said.

* * *

Mt. Akina with Iketani. _'Even if I drive this recklessly my time's not improving in the slightest. I used to think you get a better time just by accelerating, but it's not that easy. We've never don anything like this before. The Red Suns all have experience in motor sports and know how to shave off time. As thing's are we don't stand a chance. Is this the best my technique can do!?'_

* * *

Kc's home.

_'Bring! bring!' _was the sound of the alarm clock. 'Smash!' was the sound of the alarm clock getting well smashed. Kc got up annoyed washed her face.

''There you are and you smashed it again.'' Bunta said annoyed at her filling a cup of water. ''Righto don't spill it.'' Handing the cup to Kc.

''There's more then.'' Kc said bored. Kc was driving smoothly as ever. Going all out on ever turn and strait away.

* * *

School.

''Kc! Same sleepy face as always.'' Itsuki said.

''I was up all night again so you have no room.'' Kc said annoyed.

''Don't forget this Saturday, Kc!'' Itsuki said.

''I know already stop bugging my about it!'' Kc said even more annoyed. '_Just for that I'm going to leave you!'_ Kc thought trying not to smirk.

''I have to or I'll worry! Aah, won't Saturday come already. I can't wait!'' Itsuki said. ''I'm co excited I want Iketani-sempai to win, but I just have to see the Takashi brothers parallel drift.'' ''And since where going to be street-racers too, we'll be aiming to be the fastest in Akina... Right?''

''I don't care as long as I can just drive.'' Kc said thinking back to how thing's where before she got a grip on life, the reason she she wasn't like other kid's. Kc sighed. (I won't revel in till it's the right time.)

''Well, it was a bit scary it the car but I held together..'' Itsuki said ranting only for Kc to ditch him. ''Oi, Kc wait for me!'' Itsuki yelled catching up.

* * *

Kc was walking home when she heard something and stopped.

''Stop let me go!'' came a female voice and Kc started going to it.

''Shut up you stupid bitch!'' came a male's voice when Kc was at the corner she looked over it to see a man pining a girl to the ground.

''Oi, let her go you jack ass!'' Kc said kicking him in the side knowing his friend's where nearby. ''Get going.'' Kc said calmly and the girl ran.

''You bitch!'' the man yelled only for Kc to kick him.

''Ya! I'm proud of it.'' Kc said knocking him out before her could call his friend's. Kc walked back going home when she found to gray kittens in a box, Picked them both up and started walking home again.

* * *

Fujiwara tofu.

Kc had just got home after getting some kitty food.

''Hay you have a few minuets before you have to get on the rode.'' Bunta said.

''Ok mind watching these too for me?'' Kc asked holding the kittens so he could see.

''Where'd you get them?'' Bunta asked surprised.

''Some idiot left them in a box on the rode.'' Kc said annoyed tho when the kittens licked her cheek's she smiled, Bunta ha-dent seen her really smile in a long time.

''You got everything for them at the store down the rode right?'' Bunta said seeing the bag of kitty food and kitty liter, as well as the kitty liter box and scoop and two bowls.

''Most of it still got to get two more bowls and a few toy's I'll get them after my delivers.'' Kc said putting every thing down. ''Can i keep them?'' Kc asked making him smile tho she didn't see it.

''As long as it come's out of your pay check.'' Bunta said.

''That's fine I have money left over anyway.'' Kc said petting her new kittens.

* * *

**Hi Hope you liked. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi hope you like me no own ID. Also sorry for the long wait! And you know how people say regular ****Sailors swear well just think of a Pirate!**

* * *

The next day at the tofu shop, an S13 had parked. _Clank. _was the bell.

''Welcome.'' said Bunta, '_so this is the driver of Akina's fastest down hill. A street-racer that beat even the Takashi Keisuke's FD-3S!' _''What will it be Mr. costumer?''

''Um let me see.'' Iketani said trying to think. ''Atsuage, pleas.'' Iketani said. '_What am I saying!?_'

''There you go.'' Bunta said.

''Um, my name's Iketani. I'm with a street-racing team call Speed-stars! I heard an odd rumor, well. It said the fastest downhill driver on Akina was a tofu vendor in an 8-six, only he changed cars.'' Iketani said making Bunta smirk not that Iketani saw it.

''I don't know who told you that but that ain't me.'' Bunta said hiding a smirk.

''Please don't play ignorant. Even if I searched all of Gunma for another tofu shop with an 8-six. I wouldn't find one!'' Iketani said.

''Hey, hey... Mr. customer even if it was me, what of it? Don't tell me you're going to challenge me for the title of fastest on Akina or something.'' Bunta chuckled filling the bag with tofu.

''No, not at all! Actually, we're in a complicated position. Will you hear me out?'' Iketani asked.

''Now look I'm in the middle of work here.'' Bunta said.

Kc yawned coming into the living room with a fruit pop, her dad chuckled.

''Kc are you going up to Akina?'' Bunta questioned she looked at him.

''Maybe, I like driving better.'' Kc stated yawning again before liking her green apple pop.

''Gas money for a month if you beat the guy with the 8six.'' Bunta said.

''Hmm I wanted to test out my ride, but that's ok I need the cash.'' Kc stated Bunta tossed her his key's, she caught them before leaving.

Bunta chuckled at the screeching of the tiers. Kc giggled slightly as the guys moved out of the way, she shifted making the car turned and parked right next to the yellow car. She grinned before putting the parking into her notebook. Kc got out of the car and stretched taking note of everyone face falling.

''Dad said to come and kick ass! Iketani something wrong?'' Her clueless eye with her head cocked to the side made her look innocent.

''Kc you can dive!'' Iketani shouted in shock.

''Ya the black and purple car is mine, what don't tell me you thought Itsuki could dive it!'' Kc stated taking out an ID. ''I'm legal as far as diving is concerned.'' She added seeing everyone's face's.

''Um you think you can beat him?'' Iketani asked pointing to the blonde guy.

''Hi, Takahashi Keisuke right?'' Kc waved smiling. ''Did you got that faulty wire fixed?''

''I did.'' He called over.

''Good I don't want anything getting in the way of the race!'' Kc giggled after saying that. ''Sorry I haven't raced anyone knowing there face before, I just leave them in the dust.''

Kc walked over by now. ''You're going to lose with that rust bucket.''

''We'll see.'' Kc chined before going back to her car and getting in.

Her radio turned on, and they were of! Kc stayed behind him she giggled at his shouts when she passed him they were just at the end when. A gunshot was heard Kc swerved it scraped her cheek but more gunshots and she was close to the crowed. Gasping and people scrambling to get out of theway but Kc got control enof to hit the gas just in time.

Everyone heard screeching and a black car drove of. ''Oh hell no! You mother *BLEEPing* *BLEEPs* you are so dead!'' Kc's yelled was heard before screeching and she was off.

''Kc get back here! It's not worth it...'' Itsuki shouted but was ignored by her shouting of words I dare not type. ''I tried, poor bastards.'' Itsuki sighed.

''What the hell was that?'' Keisuke yelled coming over to him. ''Poor them? What about her?''

''Ahh I forget your new... It's a regaler someone shoots at her car and she goes crazy and follows them. Then she get's the bastards and well no one has found there body's. I would have thought people would stop after the first few times but no she's a detective so she get's enemy's.'' Itsuki explained chuckling slightly.

Kc's shouting was still heard in the background. Keisuke sweatdropped, and speed off his brother not far behind him. They ended up finding Kc at a tofu shop no cussing worse then a Pirate but the car was there. Keisuke knocked on the door, it opened to show a worried Bunta.

''Kc's not well please come back later.'' He said sounding even more worried then he looked.

''She's alive then?'' Ryousuke said sounding almost relieved.

''Come in had to test you.'' Bunta said.

"Dad don't make it sound like I about died!" Kc stated as the brothers came in following Bunta.

"When said unwell I meant she's more snippy." Bunta sighed.

**R&R sorry for being so late I haven't hade any motivation for the story writers block.**

* * *

Hi hope you liked R&R.


End file.
